Love Beyond the Stars
by BoukenSpirit
Summary: Fluffy Leo and Karone OneShot I fixed it, sorry!


Leo and Karone, pure fluff to the highest degree. Short One Shot!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He paced the floor endlessly, first moving toward the door and back to his bed, back and forth constantly, not ending.

"Leo, you're walking a hole in the floor." An annoyed voice said from his own bunk bed. "Will you ask Karone and let me sleep already?" The pacing man stopped and turned to the man on in his bed.

"Kai, I'd like to see you ask the woman you love to marry you." Leo retorted, stopping his pacing for a minute. Kai jumped off his bed and grabbed the man's shoulders and shook him roughly.

"It's three o'clock in the morning! Go to sleep and ask her in the morning!" Kai shouted.

"Listen to him Leo." Another voice mumbled from the third bed. Kai and Leo laughed at Damon's little addition and Leo jumped back into his bed and Kai now following.

**Next Morning**

"Morning Karone." A cheery female voice said to the perky blonde.

"Hey Kendrix." Karone answered the other blonde. Maya entered the room behind them and the same greeting ensued as well. The three started eating in silence, an odd thing for a room full of women. The guys entered one by one and the room slowly gained noise. Leo slipped in and kissed Karone's forehead with a smile.

"So, ready to rebuild Terra Venture?" Kai asked the group with a sickeningly cheery attitude. The others threw random objects at him, to which he ducked.

"Come on Kai, you should know they'd have done that." Mike said from the other end of the room at the door. He entered and began eating the cereal the others were sharing.

"It's just that this is taking so long." Damon said exasperatedly.

"We're rebuilding a city, it's going to take time." Karone smiled. "This isn't the first time I've had to do this. Well actually last time it was a planet."

"What?" Kendrix asked. The team had reunited months ealier, but Karone and Kendrix had been slowly bonding into friends with the help of Maya, but Kendrix still didn't know all there was to know about the second pink ranger.

"My home planet, KO-35, was destroyed when my brother was around nineteen. I think Astronema had a hand in it, not too sure really. But I was helping to rebuild our home when I came here." She smiled at Leo. "But this is my home now."

"Wow, that's amazing." Kendrix replied.

"We'd better get going." Maya said softly. They all stood and left the apartment, out into the slowly rebuilding city. Once outside, the group split up to do their own jobs, but Leo grabbed Karone's hand and the two ran off to the woods, laughing the whole way.

"Leo, we should be helping them." She smiled at her boyfriend who stopped her protests with a kiss. Karone knew she was deeply in love with Leo, she had known there was something special between them for a long time, spanning all the way back to the time she'd joined the team. He had finally worked up the courage to ask her out after defeating Trakeena and returning the Quasar Sabers. Their relationship had been built like Terra Venture, piece by piece and getting stronger by the day.

"Karone, I wanted to ask you something." Leo said, nerves filling his voice. Karone looked at him curiously.

"Anything." She said softly, her arms around his neck. He backed up and reached into his pocket and grabbed something and looked back up at her.

"Karone, I know we haven't known each other for a real long time, but I know that I love you and couldn't live without you." He said softly. He held up a beautiful silver ring with a single square cut diamond he'd purchased the day before. "Will you marry me?" He asked, holding to her.

Karone gasped at the sight of the ring and even more at the question. Speechless, she touched the hand that was holding it and breathed out the only word on her mind. "Yes." Leo grinned happily and pushed the ring onto her finger. Karone held it up to the light and watched the light sparkle off of it and slipped her hands back around his body and he grasped onto her.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." She said softly into his shoulder. Giggling, she pulled back. "We should go before they really miss us."

Leo grinned, nothing else in his world could get any worse from this moment. The love of his life and their future was all he cared about.


End file.
